


Things you didn’t say at all

by LostinFic



Series: Mercier x Betty oneshots [9]
Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity, Teninch Fic, standalone in a serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't tell him she understands it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you didn’t say at all

They never talked about it. They never planned, never promised. But always, she hoped. They had a tacit understanding: every Friday night they met at the dance hall. He always arrived later than her. He watched her from the bar, drinking brandy, knowing the next dance was his. And all the ones after that too.

She’d met him in the Spring, when he’d showed up at the dance hall with a few other blokes, all dressed to the nine, coming from some posh party, hankering for something less formal. Their eyes had met across the dance floor, and he had showed no desire to dance with anyone else since then.

She loved the span of his fingers on her back, and the way he looked only at her. She loved when he made her twirl, dipped her back and waltzed her away.

In between zealous kisses and exhilarating touches, he whispered to her in French.

She never told him she understood it all. Every desire, every wish. Every secret.

She never said for she couldn’t make them come true. He’d seen the ring on her finger, but he never asked. “ _Je voudrais t’emmener au loin_ ,” was all he said. And he did, in a way, every Friday night, when he left, he took a piece of her away with him.


End file.
